Circadian Rhythms
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Germany's been having weird dreams lately. Dreams that seem like more than dreams, but who's meanings are lost to him. One-shot. HRE/Chibitalia, Germany/fem!Italy. Polysomnography Part 2


**Been reading a lot of HRE/Cibitalia fics, so this little plot bunny came along. I have named it Luke.**

**Disclaimer: How much money do you think the rights to Hetalia cost? Now divide that by 102.67. That is how much money I currently have. Do you really think I can afford to buy Hetalia? No.**

**This is kind of like a continuation/sister story to Insomnia, so it's in the same universe. And circadian rhythms are your internal clock, and when they get messed up, your sleeping habit tends to change. I decided to use a sleeping disorder pattern for the titles.**

* * *

><p>The nation of Germany was having a hard time getting to sleep. It wasn't because of the hyper italian he spent the days with, or the pressure he was under as a nation, or the strange dreams that assaulted him at night and left him thinking about them all day. Okay, it might have been a combination of all three, but Germany wasn't going to admit that. He just told himself he'd had a little too much caffeine and forced himself to think about nothing, which usually worked.<p>

This time, however, it did nothing for him. Scenes from some of his previous dream kept running through his mind, and no matter what the tired german did, they would not leave him alone. They were never really complete, the german thought, as it always felt like something was missing. They were usually flashed of scenes, like a grassy field, the inside of a large house, or a small stream. Sometimes, they would have figures in them. Three different ones, thought they were usually blurs.

One of them wore purple, one black, yellow, and orange, and the last, and by far the smallest, wore green. There was something important about that green-clothed figure, but Germany could never figure out what it was.

Exhaustion finally overtook him, and Germany's dreams started again. He was in a field, and the green-clothed figure was next to him again. He has no idea what they were saying, but the dream was one of the clearest he had ever had, and he could tell that the green clothes were a dress, so the wearer must have been a girl. He felt a sudden urge to protect the girl when it started raining hard.

However, he heard a sudden burst of laughter, apparently coming from her, and turned to see the girl dancing in the rain and splashing in the newly-formed puddles. The girl reached out a hand and invited him to join her, but he shook his head no. she puffed out her cheeks and decided to splash him with one of the puddles. He stood up and did the same to her, who laughed. It escalated into a full-out splash war, and when the other two figures came to retrieve them, they were dragged into the fight as well.

So the black and yellow figure, who he finally figured out to be a young woman, joined the girl's side and the one dressed in purple (now identified as a young man) joined his. The two girls were easily overtaking them; the man not really wanting to get muddy, so he held his hands up in surrender. They stopped attacking, and he attacked again catching both of them off guard.

They stood there laughing until the girl started sneezing. They went inside, and the dream was interrupted by Germany's alarm clock. Glaring at the infernal thing, Germany turned it off and got ready for another tired day.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Germany, don't you think it's pretty out here?" Italy asked as the two sat in a field, watching as the clouds drifted lazily above the earth. Italy had somehow managed to drag Germany away from his paperwork, because "if you work too hard, soon you won't know how to have fun any more, ve~" as Italy put it.<p>

"Yes, it's very nice out here," Germany said. He couldn't help but be reminded of the dream he had last night. It had taken place in a field very much like this one. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, it had started raining.

"Yay, It's raining!" Italy exclaimed, standing up and starting to dance and jump around. The scene looked familiar to Germany, though he couldn't place it at first. Then she reached out her hand to help him up.

"Come on, Germany, let's play in the rain!" she said. A large smile was plastered on her face.

"No, we should go back inside before we catch colds," Germany said. Italy looked slightly annoyed, but then her face lit up with an idea. She walked to the puddle closest to Germany and jumped in it as hard as she could, splashing the taller nation. Germany got up and did the same to her, and a splash fight ensued. After about twenty minutes, Japan decided to come looking for his friends

He didn't expect to get thrown into a water fight (in the rain, no less. Where they_ trying_ to give themselves colds?), with him and Italy against Germany, who was slowly loosing ground against the other two nations. Germany finally held his hands up in defeat. While the others were unprepared, he sprung his surprise, drenching Japan and Italy even more than they already were. Italy started laughing, followed by an unusually open Japan, and then finally Germany. Germany then realized why this all seemed to familiar to him. It was an almost perfect replication of his dream last night. He shook it off as a coincidence, and them helped Italy back into the house once she had started sneezing.

Germany's dreams that night were once again filled with the little girl in green and her ever-present smile. He couldn't help but wonder to himself who she was, and why she kept appearing in his dreams like they were trying to tell him something. Oh well. That question was for some other time, a time when he had more of the details. But for now, Germany would just dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the wonderful fluff that is GerIta and HREChibitalia. Obviously, this follows the HRE=Germany theory, just like the last one. I might do another, depending on how I feel, so look out for it.**

**Review, please! It makes me feel appreciated!**


End file.
